Attack of the Clone Equines
' Attack of the Clone Equines' is another movie that's the start of season 2 in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery When an unknown assassin is trying to kill Sunset Shimmer. Chris is assign to protect her, but as he does he has romantic feelings for her. Meanwhile, Blythe is on the hunt for the killer which turned out to be a host of creating equine clones! And the Nightmares have increased their battle droids army to make it almost impossible for the Republic to control. Plot Opening crawl/Platform attack! The film opens up with a opening crawl after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!, and a royal shuttle starts making a landing on the landing platform, but however it exploded! And Sunset Shimmer runs to her decoy and she dies by telling her she had failed. And Sunrise tells her that she's in danger, and Sunset Shimmer claims that she hadn't come to Canterlot. A royal guard that the vote is very important, and tells the Shimmers to come but Sunset is frozen at the sight of her dead decoy. Till Sunrise tells her to come on, and she does. At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle. The royals, and a few of our heroes have an argument about the split Republic. And Shining Armor says that if negotiations fail, there won't be enough Jedi to protect the Republic, and Princess Luna says that the Dark Side clouds everything and it is hard to see the future. Then, a Royal Guard captain appears on a hologram and tells Celestia that they have arrived, and Celestia tells him to let them in. And closes the meeting and discuss it later. And Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise, and the royal guards come in, the team welcome them inside and Luna tells them that she sensed the attack on the platform, but Sunset Shimmer asks who was behind the attack. Twilight tells her that the police are investigating the scene, but Sunset Shimmer claims that Trixie is behind the attack. But Cadance tells her that she's a Sith, and not an assassin. But Princess Celestia tells her that she will be protected by Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and she made arrangements to it. Sunset Shimmer has doubts about the idea, but thinks it's an okay idea. In the elevator, Team Griffin/Eeveelution and the Griffin Family are nervous about their assignment. But Brian tells them not to worry, but Chris is worried. The elevator reaches the top floor and they exit it. And Sunrise greets them. As they walk into the room and greet Sunset, and she notices that Chris has gone handsome. Chris The assassins/Chase through Canterlot Chris and Blythe's assignments Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan At the droid factory The execution arena/the big battle! The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra On Coruscant/The end Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones". *Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Trixie, and The Dazzlings guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Rogue, Leo, and Neptune. Scenes *Opening crawl/Platform attack! *At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive *The assassins/Chase through Canterlot *Chris and Blythe's assignments *Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset *Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse *The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun *Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare *Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth *Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite *Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger *Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed *Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan *At the droid factory *The execution arena/the big battle! *The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *On Coruscant/The end Soundtrack #Star Wars opening theme (for the opening crawl) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clone - Zam the Assassin/Pursuit Through Couruscant (during the assassin's first strike, and chase sequence) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles